Second Chances
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Claire grew up and fell in love with a boy she met at college. Della lost her husband to war. Will Quil and Della get a second chance at love?


**Second Chances**

Summary: Claire grew up and fell in love with a boy she met at college. Della lost her husband to war. Will Quil and Della get a second chance at love?  
Pairing: Quil / OC  
Rating: M  
Genre: Angst, Hope, Romance

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Quil flipped the light switch and stood back to admire his handiwork; dusting his hands on his cut-offs. It was his first Christmas without Claire and the tree looked odd without the little ballerinas, bows, and unicorns she had collected over the years. He straightened the star on top of the tree and grinned at the S'Mores snowman ornament with a Sock Monkey clutched in his little twig arms. His love for the classic simian was a very closely guarded secret – with good reason. None of the pack would ever have given him a moment's peace over it and Quil cringed at the thought of the crass ribbing he knew would follow if word got out. He relaxed a little at the realization that he could explain that Claire hadn't wanted the various little Graham cracker and marshmallow snow people who graced his tree, and his Sock Monkey love would be brushed off as part of an eclectic leftover ornament assortment.

The oven timer dinged. Quil grabbed a beer from the fridge and rescued his pizza from the temperamental oven. The temperature control was in a benevolent mood this time and the pie was perfect. Quil sliced it into quarters, slid the four slices onto a platter and headed for the couch just in time for his annual viewing of _A Charlie Brown Christmas._ He wondered if Claire and her new husband were watching. He closed his eyes for a second and offered up a prayer for their health, happiness and prosperity.

Over the years, despite his grandfather's insistence that it would happen, Quil never developed romantic feelings for Claire. He was guiltily relieved that Old Quil passed away before Claire came back to La Push from college with a ring on her finger and a handsome young man on her arm. Having taken over the position as tribe shaman it fell to Quil to join the happy couple in marriage and when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife the last thread binding him to the little girl who had occupied his life and heart for so long frayed and broke away. It was strangely fitting and bittersweet, and Quil blessed every moment they had shared as deeply as he lamented the empty space in his heart. He hoped his faith that something would someday fill it was not misplaced.

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

The move into her new home was complete. All the boxes were unpacked and stored; her desk and laptop ready and waiting for her Muse to wake up and speak. There was nothing left to do but pray for an end to the grief and pain and finish decorating the tree. Della stared at the ornament in her hand through a waterfall of silent tears. Jim had teased her about her tireless quest to own a complete set of the little S'Mores ornaments that had burst onto the scene and then quietly faded from public prominence over time like every other fad. But Della was dogged in her determination to collect them all. One last snowman evaded her so like a ghost in the night that Della began to believe it was a myth and had never actually been made. She remembered the impish smile on Jim's face as he handed her a small box postmarked from York in England.

"How cool is that, Dell? I finally found the damned thing on eBay – for a ridiculous price – and it was in York. A gift from York to my sweet girl, Della York."

They'd made love until they were both too exhausted to move and slept tangled in each other's arms. Then he was gone and now, almost a year later, all Della had left of the love of her life was a carefully folded flag and a Purple Heart. She fisted the tears from her eyes and hung the last ornament on the tree. The little marshmallow snowman hugged his Sock Monkey and smiled sweetly. Della kissed the tip of her finger and brushed it over the tiny carrot nose. "Semper Fi, Baby. Merry Christmas."

She curled up in the recliner with a fuzzy blue throw pulled up to her chin. The TV was tuned to a Christmas special marathon and as she drifted off to the Peanuts gang singing _Hark, The Herald Angels Sing_ she could have sworn she heard the far off howl of a lone wolf.

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Quil was stocking shelves in the family store when she came in. He didn't need to look up to know the customer was a woman; her light footsteps gave that away. He breathed deep and realized her scent was new to him. Under the tang of salt water that told him she'd been crying were the soft notes of wild berries and honey. Nothing alarming or unusual; just new. He breathed her in again, slow and deep, hoping somehow it might bring her closer so he could see what she looked like. In due time her methodical journey up and down the few aisles of the well stocked store brought her face to face with Quil. "Can I help you find something?"

She glanced at the box Quil was unpacking. "If it's not a bother I need coffee."

"No bother at all. How many?"

"Two, please."

Quil handed her two bags of Green Mountain Dark Magic. "Anything else?"

She glanced quickly at her list and crossed off the last item. "No, thank you. That's it."

Quil moved the box out of the way and motioned for her to follow him. "I'm the only one here right now, so I'll get you checked out and bagged up so you can get on with your day."

It only took a few minutes for Quil to tally the bill and bag the groceries. "Anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering about getting some firewood, but -"

"Damn it!" Quil swore hotly, startling her. "Sorry. That was supposed to be done before you moved in. I'll be over first thing in the morning with my chainsaw."

"Umm, no. Really it's ok."

Looking into her wide eyes, Quil realized she was trying to back quietly out the door and make a break for it. "Wait, please. Damn." He held out his hand and spoke softly, "Quil Ateara, stock boy and clerk, Shaman, and member in good standing of the Tribal Council. The council processed and approved your application to move into the cabin."

She paused, but held her ground outside Quil's reach. "How do you know where I live?"

"Aside from the fact I've never seen you before which suggests you're the new resident, I recognize the charm on your keychain. We thought just handing you a key was boring and unwelcoming, so a friend of mine carved the charm and put it on the keychain. Oh, and ask around. They'll tell you I can be a goofball and an ass from time to time, but I'm harmless. Honest."

Something in Quil's eyes made her move gingerly forward and extend her hand. "Della York. I've never met a shaman before. What do I call you?"

Quil laughed. "The list of options is long and distinguished, but 'Quil' will do fine. The snow set in before we got a chance to thin out the trees around the cabin. It won't add up to much, but it's a place to start. We can deliver more wood as the winter goes on."

"Ok. Just add the cost of the wood to the bill, then."

"There's no charge. The trees are yours now and the work should have been done a couple weeks ago. But - If you really feel like you need to pay me something, I've never turned down a hot meal."

Della smiled. "You're assuming I can cook. Fortunately, I have a crock pot and a bread maker. How does Beef Stew and homemade bread sound?"

Quil grabbed the groceries and headed out to Della's car. "Like a very good deal."

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Della stood at her kitchen window watching Quil work. He reminded her of a line from an old Sade song. _"He moves in space with minimum waste, maximum joy."_ He was definitely easy to look at and not nearly as scary as she had first thought. Jim would have liked him. Della jolted at the turn her thoughts had taken and busied herself doing anything but looking out the window. It got quiet outside and a glance out the window told her Quil was taking a break. She poured a mug of coffee and headed out to give it to him.

Quil took the mug and smiled in thanks. "Almost done. Maybe another hour."

"Perfect timing. Lunch will be ready by then."

Quil noticed Della fidgeting. "You can talk to me, Della. I don't judge and I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Are there wolves around here?"

Quil took a drink and scanned the surrounding forest. "It's not impossible. You don't have to be scared, though. They wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm not scared. I love wolves. I just… I thought I heard howling the other night. I know it sounds nuts, but it made me feel better. Safer." Della shook her head. "Ignore the crazy lady. Jim used to say I was just ten cats away from being certifiably insane."

"Well, don't go out and rescue a litter of kittens. Wolves have been known to eat little pussy cats."

"That's awful! Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

Della took the empty mug from Quil's hands and retreated to the safety of the cabin telling herself he hadn't just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Lunch went well. Della was surprised and happy that Quil ate as much as he did. She gave him a tour of the cabin when he told her he had helped build it. Della was fond of heavy, rustic furniture and Quil admired her simple taste. They ended up in the living room. Della had decorated the fireplace mantle with pictures of her and Jim. The flag and medal were in a special place on the bookshelf. Quil picked up the wedding picture. "You look happy together."

Della shook her head. "A part of me is proud and grateful that three Marines are going to spend Christmas with their families because of his sacrifice. And another part of me would sell my soul for one more day with him."

Quil put his arm around her shoulders. Della let him comfort her. He was a shaman, after all. "I know how hard it is around the holidays. It's been almost twenty five years since my father died and I still miss him. It does get easier over time."

"Promise?"

"Promise. One day you realize that the last thing they would have wanted was for you to be sad and lonely for the rest of your life, and you give yourself permission to be happy and loved." Quil stepped closer to the tree. "I can't decide if you'd be pissed or happy if I brought Graham crackers, Hershey bars and marshmallows next time I come over. Is this all of them?"

Della giggled. "Why, yes, it is. A complete set of S'Mores snowman ornaments. The one with the Sock Monkey was the final addition. Jim's last gift to me."

"I have one, too. It's my favorite ornament. Don't tell."

"Cross my heart. And show up on my doorstep with marshmallows any time. I bought long forks for just such an occasion."

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Quil had been alone, for all intents and purposes, for so long that the last thing he wanted was to jump blindly into something that wouldn't work out. He'd seen a few spectacular crash & burn endings to hasty relationships over the years and he was determined not to do anything to add to Della's grief. It was clear Jim had been more than her husband. He was her soul mate and best friend, and her loss was not to be taken lightly.

Still, thoughts of Della occupied his every waking moment and she had even begun to haunt his dreams. He started ordering small cases of exotic coffees and other foods he thought Della might like. He found out Ben & Jerry's was her favorite ice cream and made sure to keep a small selection hidden in the deep freeze just for her. Her hair was a shade of auburn so deep it was almost burgundy and she wore it in a thick braid that hung to her waist. Quil dreamed of loosening her hair and letting it fall around them in a curtain as he guided her onto his aching cock. He wanted to taste her lips and hold her at his side forever. His wolf wanted her, too, and every patrol ended with the chocolate beast curled into a ball beneath her bedroom window, trying to be comforted by the sound of her heartbeat and even breathing. They both made do with Sunday lunches and the odd movie and pizza. Man and beast wanted so much more.

Della fought her own battles where Quil was concerned. He was so like Jim in so many ways. It was comforting – and maddening. Part of her needed him. She was so tired of feeling empty and alone. And part of her swore that no man would ever take Jim's place. The question wasn't even up for debate. It was a losing battle, however. Quil had become a fixture in her life. He filled the empty spaces with good company, naughty humor, awesome food and stories about his tribe, both historic fact and myths and legends. He wasn't Jim, but he was a good man, worthy of a chance.

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

The Sunday before Christmas Quil didn't come to lunch. There was a note slipped under her front door.

 _Dear Della,_

 _I love you. I tried not to, because I know you are still grieving. I am, too, really, for the lost promise of a love that never bloomed and so many other things that I really can't explain. But the heart wants what it wants. Crap! I just quoted Selena Gomez._

 _Anyway, I love you. Really, truly, want to marry you and hold you in my arms forever love you. And I think you love me, too. But there is something you need to know before you answer me. A secret very few know and it could change everything. I'm risking a lot by sharing it with you, but what's a shaman without faith?_

 _Be on your back porch at sunset. Remember the legends I've told you and be brave._

 _All my love,_

 _Quil_

 **}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{~}}:{{**

Della stood on the back porch waiting and watching. She had no idea what for, but her curiosity held her in place. She wasn't prepared for the huge brown wolf that emerged from the trees, moving silently to stop a few yards in front of her. She stood, spellbound, for a few seconds, wondering if she was seeing things. The wolf flicked his ears and whined softly. "Oh, I know this is a bad idea, but here goes."

Della stepped off the porch and approached the wolf, hand outstretched. "This may be the last thing I do. Just, please, if you decide to kill me make it quick."

The air around the beast shimmered and in its place stood a very naked Quil Ateara. Della squeaked in surprise and almost fell over, but Quil gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. "I've got you, Dell."

"You're naked."

"You just watched me phase from a giant wolf into a man and you're concerned that I'm naked?"

Della blushed. "Not concerned, so much. Intrigued, actually."

"I can work with that." Quil kissed Della until she was breathless. "Marry me, Della, and I swear by everything I hold sacred you will never be cold or lonely ever again."

"Yes."

A chorus of howls split the winter twilight and Quil hugged Della tight as he headed for the cabin. "Welcome to the pack, Baby."


End file.
